User blog:SmithAndGillan/Boarding School - 3.5 (Halloween Special)
If you missed the one before then click here (ITS THE HALLOWEEN SPECIAL) ---- In the Care home It was Halloween Arjun:All right! Let's get dressed for HALLOWEEN! Alba:Imma be a sexy witch! Arjun:You sure are ! Alba:hehe Bailey:Ah! I look like a good skeleton! Ell:YOU SURE ARE BEAU! Bailey:Yeah..so what was you talking to Alba and Arjun about... Ell:Oh nothing Bailey:Are you sure... Ell:Yes now come on,my friends are having a Halloween party! Let''s go *they go* In the house Haley:ALl right Girls..HALLOWEEN PARTY TONIGHT *everyone squeals* Corrin:This is going to be amazing Marie:I know,may be scary but we all we dancing and eating OMG! Last Year was so rubbish... Nakiyah:Whatever I got a book of spells YAY Liv:Please that won't work... *a package comes at the door* Nakiyah:What is it? Jade:Its a doll? *Dan and Tyler walks in* Dan:haha..why do you have a doll? Tyler:Aren't you like a bit old for dolls *laughs* Corrin:Tyler... Tyler:Sorry babe Jambie:haha what a freaky doll *the dolls eyes light up* AH! Rachel:Calm down..its only a doll and who even ordered it? Marie:I'm pretty sure no one did Corrin:Then we don't need it *chucks it away* Liv:Let's just enjoy our- *screams* The DOLL MOVED! *the doll is holding a knife with blood dripping from it* Marie:Oh My god.. Nakiyah:EW *grabs knife and washes it* Rachel:That's scary.. Dan:How do you know someone didn't put it there.. Jambie:Did you? Dan:NO Tyler:Don't look at us... *Soon The Doll is gone* Liv:Guys..THE DOLL IS GONE! In 1965 at the party Ell:This is going to be great Alba:Yeah nothing great about a 60's party XD Arjun:haha! Bailey:GUYS! Ell:We're here.. Emma:Ah ELL! COME ON HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Callum:Come dance.. Bailey:Nah.. Callum:You'll enjoy it Bailey:All right *he goes* Emma:..And then she fell right on her mother's makeup HAHAHHA Ell:OMG HAHAHAAHAHHAHAH Bailey:Yeah ahaha Alba:Wow Bailey sure loves this place... Arjun:Cause he don't know what is going on dur! Alba:Maybe we can find out what is going on...this don't look like no halloween party to me Arjun:I agree *they look around* Arjun:wow this place is big for a 60's home Alba:IKR! *she opens a cupboard and a doll falls down.It was the same one from The House,Alba's head starts to go funny and sees what happened in the other place with the doll* Arjun:what is it? Alba:This doll is from the present..I just had a vision and this doll is SUPER creepy! Arjun:Why? What doll is it? Alba:Maybe its because its Halloween.. *Soon Ell comes up and the Doll beings to glow even brighter* Alba:It's glowing brighter *Ell goes back down* Alba:Now it's not.. you thinking.. Arjun:She has something to do with the doll Alba:*gasp* Present Day at the party Nakiyah:Let's just hope no doll tries to kill us Jason:Ah Marie you look lovely Marie:As do you Jason.. Jason:Lets go to our table..Mark should be there too Rachel Rachel:SWEET! Liv:Ah THIS PLACE IS AWESOME Dan:To our table Jambie? Jambie:SURE Come on Liv and Tyler! Alaisia:We can get our own table Jade,Liv,Haley and Nakiyah! WOO HOO SINGLE GIRLS IN THE HOUSE *everyone looks at her* Jade:Don't do that again! *Soon when they go to the table collapses and sees the doll is under it* Haley:OK THIS DOLL IS CREEPY *she throws the doll but it stops in midair and times freezes* Alaisia:What did you do? Corrin:And why did everyone stop *Soon the doll goes through and a portal opens,it shows 1965* Alba:ARJUN LOOK! A portal! Our way back Liv:OMG IT'S ARJUN AND ALBA *everyone is excited* Arjun:I'll go get Bailey *He goes down and sees everyone is frozen* Arjun:Uhm Bailey? You oK? Alba:What happened? Arjun:Oh Alba..idk they're all frozen Alba:Look at the clock,its frozen Arjun:They all are.. Alba:What's happening? Arjun:Wait....Where's Ell and her friends? *They hear a noise* Alba:What was that? Arjun:Stay here.. TBC Category:Blog posts